When That Soilder's Gone
by CheshireeKat
Summary: Ichigo has been dating Grimmjow for over a year now and Grimmjow was sent into the army. Every since he has been in the army, he's been coming to visit Ichigo when ever he could. Coming to see the berry boy was easy, but leaving him was the hard part.
1. Chapter 1

** When That Soilder's Gone**

** Chapter 1**

**Hello hello! It CheshireeKat back again with another magnificient story! (I hope) I got insipired by Dear John! That movie was soo sad! :( Buuut I changed it up a bit! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writting it!**

**Discliamer: If only Tite Kubo cared enough to give me even a slither of rights lol :(**

**WARNING, Character death, smutt, kinky sex, comfort and drama! :D**

**REMEMBER, RATED M FOR MATURE! **

**Enjoy!**

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned as he was pounded into senselessly. Grimmjow had the boys legs pinned to his chest as they were settled over his shoulders in missionary style. The blunette wanted to make sure the teen would remember this as the best sex. That this pleasure was better than their first time. So he could forget it all. Forget the fact that at the end of the week he'd have to return back to the army. As like any soilder, the blunette got a break to go back home to visit family, friends, lovers, etc. In just a weeks time, and today sadly was a day before he had to go back. A Sunday to be percise. Just the thought of him having to leave Ichigo again for a handful of months put a damper on his mood, which just made him thrust harder and deeper into his lover. Flipping Ichigo over so he was now upon his hands and knees, the the blue haired male grabbed his uke's waist and began to start a brutal pace of brute thrust into the warm cavern of Ichigo.  
"Ah! My god- A- haah! Shit

Grimmy!" Ichigo panted breathlessly. Wet slapping sounds filled accompanied by the orangette's moans filled the room, giving the silence of the home a melodic sound of sexual tranquility. The teen couldn't take it. His knees wobbled slightly and his arms trembled as the pressure and pleasure increased. Ichigo knew just as well as Grimmjow did that this sex was meant to fill in the space of his absence; plus to give the idea that this sex was beyond greater than the first time he lost his virginity to him. He hated it. Hated the fact that he knew Grimmjow would be here today and gone tommorow. That it would be months before he felt such hands and other parts do such work on him again. It was like a cold with no cure, a itch you couldn't scratch until there was one thing that could fix it all. And the cure for that cold and the itch you couldn't scratch, for Ichigo, was Grimmjow. Feeling a chisled torso press against his sweat coated back, Ichigo felt the hot breath of the

Soilder hover above his ear.

"You like that, Ichi?" He mumbled seductively to his lust filled lover. "Don't you?" Ichigo could barely make a legiable sentence, rather that speak, so all he did was nodd as he tried to fight to push out the word 'yes' along with the stumbles of other words and moans. "Yes!" He finally pushed out as Grimmjow nibbled on his ear. "Yes, I love it! Fuck!" Grimmjow needed him to say no more. He was going to put his all into whatever restraint he had left to not cum into Ichigo. Giving the boy a stern strike to the ass cheek, enough to make it sting, Grimmjow reached for his uke's neglected length and stroked with such feriosious pace that alternated between squeezing and digging his nail in the slit, leaving Ichigo a panting, horried mess of grunts and moans. "Ichigo" He mumured again as he felt the pit of climax coil in his stomach. He was close and be knew his lover was too, thus making him flip Ichigo again. He wanted to see his berry, his Ichi, his lover

Bask in the afterglow of sex as he feathered down from his sex high once he came. It was all he ever wanted.

"Ichi.. I'm close" Grimmjow said still slamming his hips forward into the awaiting body below with a fast pace with no paticular rhythm, aiming to dagger the orangette's prostate with such force that made Ichigo's toes curl. "M-Me to". Ichigo felt that pang of sadness again as he realized that the only thing that was worth living for was about to end it all and leave him. He wanted to hold out a bit longer just so the soilder could stay... Just a bit longer. But noo, fate had to make it end now. Ichigo tossed his head from side to side as he felt his groin tighten and the feeling of release level up. No, he didn't want this moment to end. The rare one he got every once in a blue moon. No, he didn't want it to end but it was going to.

"Grimmjow! Yah-ah, ha!~" Hot streams of white sprinkled Ichigo's abdomen and torso as he reached his peak of release. The feeling of Ichigo's

Passage ways constricting like a boa constructer drove Grimmjow off the edge. He gave a one... two... three thrust before he let his load shoot into the sweet cavern of bliss. The feeling of both being filled and filling felt like ecstacy. The abyss of pleasure haven. Grimmjow filled Ichigo up so much it went overload and leaked slowly upon the dark blue silk sheets. Ichigo's back arched then bowed back to the bed, panting heavily as he and the blunette treasured the aftermath of their amazing sex. Grimmjow collasped, not even caring about getting himself dirty with his lovers juices, them both panting for air like dehidrated dogs.

"I... I love you Grimmjow" Ichigo mumbled as he placed his arms around broad shoulders. "I love you too.. More than you love me" He smirked something coy, totally serious about the words that just slipped from him mouth. He loved Ichigo more than anything, sadly more than himself sometimes, but he guessed that's what you call love. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a

Light tap to the head, something that sent the message of 'Oh shut up' and smiled. "Whatever you say" the orange haired teen mumbled, pulling on blue tresses to be pulled down into a passionate french kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Ichigo not giving in so easily, even though it was Grimmjow to over power. He let out a low grunt while the blunette let out a short chuckle after pulling away from the kiss, trying to have their lungs grasp for air. Glassed bronze eyes, a faint blush, tanned skin and a bed of unrulely orange hair equaled a double check in Grimmjow's book. It was all so beatiful. Like a fancy mosaic encrested in diamonds. "Yeah, what ever I say.." where the last words Ichigo heard before he felt his lips covered by a pair of thin moist ones. He heard the blunette mumble again, "I Love you Ichigo.." but that was all, for he had fallen asleep in mid sentence.

Grimmjow murmured the words of love to the now unconsious boy again, knowing that he couldn't hear him nor

Repsond, but it just felt so good to say it. Felt so good to know Ichigo felt that way too, even when he couldn't or didn't say it. Felt so good to be in love.

With that, the blunette soon mimicked the actions of his now sleeping lover, rolling off of him to only pull the lithe body to his bare chest and snuggling him as he patted his hair and nuzzled the silk. "I love you Ichi.." he closed his eyes. "I love you..."  
%x%x%x%x%x

Ichigo woke to just what he thought it would be. Silent and... Cold... Grimmjow was no longer occupying the left side of the bed like he was the night before. Here it begun. Hell on Earth all over again. He looked over to the empty spot, running his hand over the area where his lover once was, already feeling the pain in his chest grow at knowing Grimmjow hadn't even had the decency to wake him up and say he was leaving, even though Grimmjow most likely did but got nothing but grunts from a sleepy Ichigo. The orangette frowned at the thought, feeling that him

Not being able to say goodbye to grimmjow was his fault.

Sitting up on his elbows, he felt pain strike his spinal cord and sent a shiver all the way up, giving him goose bumps. No matter how much Grimmjow loosened him up, it still hurt. Looking over to the desk left to his bed, he took the note that was folded and placed neatly along the bedside table. He sighed, reaching for the note, curious as to what it said.

He unfolded it and unfolded it until his eyes came in contact with Grimmjow's chicken scratch hand writting. He chuckled at the way his boyfriend wrote. The blunette's hand writting was never really up to par. He rubbed his cold filled eyes, once or twice, trying to clear his vison, followed by a yawn.

'Dear Ichigo,  
Im sorry I had to leave you again. This week has been one of the best ones we shared together since I came back from the Espada Army Troops. I hate that I had to leave you so early in the morning, I tried to wake you up but I guess Grimmy put it on ya a little

To hard last night-'

Ichigo blushed as the memories flooded his mind and he snorted a bit, truely not surprised by his boyfriends cocky attitude, but continued to read.

'-With that said Ichi, Ima miss you alot. I didn't wanna go but you know I have to. I love you so much and I promise I'll return home in one peice... I promise.

Love your one and only (I better be your one and only)  
-Grimmjow J.w'

Once again Ichigo chuckled at his boyfriends dry humor, realizing how much of a corn ball this guy was. But that feeling was instantly drowned with the waters of depression; once again realizing Grimmjow was gone. Gone for, who knows how long, two months, three months, a year!? He didn't know, and thats what hurt him the most. Feeling a wetness form at the corner of his eyes, he draped an arm over his eyes and plopped to lay back down again. He hated this. He hated this feeling. To know what he loved so much was gone. Not for forever, but long enough, and that was too much. Ichigo faught

To keep his tears under control, but the sadness welling inside him ingulfed him into the feeling of needing to weep. He crumpled up the paper and turned over to his side and gripped his pillow, letting dry heaves leave his stomach as be let out low keening sobs. Finally feeling the full extent of the blunettes absence wash over him once again.

%x%x%x%x%x%

Okay, so who feels bad for Ichigo? I know I do but I just couldn't help myself! I know this story is definatly going to have me in tears as I type, pushing the idea the way it's heading! TT_TT

BUUUUT enough of the sad mumbo jumbo, let me know if you like it! If theres any mistakes (Since I don't have a Beta) Bash me if needed! Please don't be to harsh xc

Other than that, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Love you guys!

JELLYFISH PRIDE MOTHERFUCKER! :D


	2. Chapter 2

When That Soilders Gone

** Chapter 2**

**Hello again! Here after so long, it fucking Chapter 2, of when that soilders gone! Yeah it took me 4 years and 3 marriages/divorces (jk XD) To upload, but I had no computer! Now I do! :D So therefore you shall see updates more often! Sorry about spelling and/or grammar.**

**Disclaimer: *Looks at self* Still not Tite Kubo :(**

**Warning: Un-beta-ed, yaoi, boy x boy, yaoi, language, smutt and all that good shit :D**

**REMEMBER, RATED M FOR MATURE**

**ENJOY!**

**Ichigo's POV  
**Three. It has been three whole days since Grimmjow left me back in Karakura Town. I... I'm not sure exactly how I feel, well I do, but I'm not sure exactly how to overcome that emotion. It's clear that I am overly depressed, and my brain can't function and build up enough courage to develope another way to feel ... I don't know, I just feel so lonely. More lonely than I've ever felt. I try no to think about the bad things that can happen to Grimmy when he goes off back to the army, but every time I try not to, I immidiately think about what he told me.  
'_Don't cry for me if I die, smile for me. Don't mourn over my death either, be strong for me Ichi. Because tears and a broken heart isn't the way I'd want to see the one I'm fighting this war for in the first place like that_._ Promise me you won't?'  
_Indeed it was a bit harsh for Grimmjow to put it that way, but that was the way he was. Back then when he said it, I nodded, but now... now I cringe at the thought knowing he could die some day. That _some day_ I'd have to stand over my boyfriends casket right before he goes six feet under. His dead, and lifeless, cold body. I instantly shook my head, batting away anything negative, even though it was hard to.  
I curl into myself as I hear my stomach growl. What day was it? Oh, it's Wednesday. I haven't eaten since Sunday. Exactly three days ago, and surprisingly it's really taking a toll on me. Usually I could go weeks without eating when Grimmjow left me. Guess it's not working that way now. I hear my stomach give another rumble, indicating that I'm hungry, which I am. I bet Grimmjow would be pure-d pissed off if he found out I went on hunger strikes and shit. Uncurling myself from my three day captivator, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, letting my bare feet meet with cold floor, right near the pile of soiled sex clothes from me and my boyfriends intimancy. I gave them a brief look before looking down at myself. I had the same sweat pants on too. I turned my face up in disgust, realizing I really let myself go, like always. So sighing and getting up, I grabbed my towel from my desk chair and slowly made my way to my bedroom door and to my bathroom down the hall. Making it to the bathroom, I immidately took off my only peice of clothing, my sweat pants and looked myself in the mirror. My eyes held bags that look like I cried off a nights amount of eyeliner, dried semen lay upon my stomach, my already intamed hair looked worse then my regular case of really bad bed head and I had streaks of dried tears mark my pale cheeks. "Damn I look bad" I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the shower and turned it on. Grabbing my red rag and blueberry scented body wash that reminded me of Grimmjow, I stuck my arm into to test the waters warmth. Getting in the scorching hot water, the hot beads of liquid beating at my soar body instantly made my tense muscles relax. I tried to empty my mind as i closed my eyes and just stood under the shower head to let the water wash my stress away.  
After a 30 min, shower, I dressed myself in a brown tee shirt and calf high scrung sweat pants that were black. My stomach still rumbled from the lack of food in it and I quickly moved through my living room to my kitchen in order to reach my fridge to find something to eat. I found the onigiri* and miso soup Renji brought over to me yesterday that I hadn't touched. Heating it up would do it justice. Picking the plastic bowl with miso soup in it and the other with onigiri in it, I prepared a small bowl for myself with left overs to spare. I began to think of Renji as I placed my food into the microwave, realizing that i haven't kept in touch with him much, yet he did so much to keep in touch me with. I find it cute that he goes through such drastic measures for me to try and satisfy me when I'm depressed or something. But I know it's because he likes me. He always seem to have every since we were in high school, but I guess grimmy caught my eye, or just seemed more appealing to me. I smiled at the thought as the microwave beeped. "Ahh, Renji" I sighed before I reached into the pocket of my sweat pants to retrieve my ringing cellphone. Speaking of the devil, it was said redhead. I flipped my phone open to answer the call while I tried to multitask by bringing my food to the table and hold the phone between my shoulder and ear. It was a challenge but I succeeded. "Hey Renji, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, I see you're outta bed lazy ass" I mimicked my friends actions by chuckling as he did. "yeah, I guess" I responded, sipping my onigiri in my miso soup with my chop sticks. "you eat the food I brought you yesterday?" "I'm eating it right now. I could practically see Renji's cocky smile, knowing I enjoyed his cooking greatly. "You mind if i come over?" Pausing to swallow the mouthful off food I had now so I could respond, it took me a minute to respond; me moaning at the great taste of the dish how how my empty stomach was being filled. "Aye dude you touchin' yourself or something?" The red head joked. Me nearly choking on my food replied with my usual heated attitude back in place. "No! I was swallowing some food you ass" I said before taking another bite of Onigir. "And yeah you can come over if you want, I got shit to do anyway" "You don't gotta tell me that, I know." I should have known Renji would reply with something stupid yet snarky like that. Smart ass. "Alright see you then pineapple" I said quickly before hanging up, not giving my friend a chance to reply. He hated the name but it's whatever, he let's me slide with it.  
Already I starting to feel my spirits lifted, I got on the phone with a scowl and got off with a smile. Big mood change for me I got to say. But I wasn't complaining. I was happy that I was able to forget depressing thought of my boyfriend for a while. Just for a while couldn't hurt me right? I decided that that was indeed how I felt and continued to scoff down the remains of his food, sighing as the feeling of hunger was deminished. _  
20 to 25 minutes tops is what Ichigo would have to say on how long it took Renji to make it to his house. And as soon as he did arrive, the read head greeted the younger with a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo never was offended or felt that Renji was crossing boundaries with said action, he just felt it was a friendly gesture, so he returned the affection. But as he went to do so, the older decided to turn his head to try and make Ichigo 'accidently' kiss his lips, but the orangette caught the transition before he actually did kiss his best friend and stopped in mid motion and mushed the red head. Renji just had to ruin the friendly gestures meaning. "You're not slick Renji, not gonna happen." Ichigo mumbled as he untangled himself from his friends hug. The red head rubbed his nose where he just got a face full of Ichi-palm, trying to stop it from throbbing and followed his friend into his living room. "No wun seb' I cudden try". Ichigo raised an eyebrow, not exactly understanding what Renji said, but let it register as 'No one said i couldn't try'. Which was right, but the orangette wasn't going to let that happen so long as he had the power to. He had Grimmjow and was proldly faithful that you very much.  
Both teens took a seat on the brown leather couch in Ichigo's small living room, plopping down and reaching for the remote to Ichigo's flat screen tv. One of the finer luxuries Ichog got himself in a token of cattering to himself and Grimmjow. The visit from Renji was as normal as any other one, so went on until the red head had to go. Which Ichigo enjoying greatly, the red head always did offer good company, along with good advice. "Don't get depressed again like you always do Ichi" Renji said as he gave his friend a hug and patted him on the shoulder. The younger nodded and released himself from the hug, surely ready to close the door when Renji called out to him. "And ichi..." Ichigo looked up to make eye contact with the guy, giving the redhead his undivided attention. "If uh, you wanna come to thr bar with Hisagi, Shinji and I later, you're welcomed, aight?" Ichigo once again nodded before Renji walked down the front porch stairs. Unlocking the gate and walking out of the fence. The orangette closed the door and looked at the red head through the window. He saw his friend turn around and wave eagerly, like always as he dissapeared into the distance until he became a spec in the bright morning the navy blue curtains of his living room window, Ichigo ;et out a long now it was 11:34 AM, hell of alot of time till he was sure Renji, Shinji and Hisagi would be calling him up to go to the bar. Perhaps 7 or 8 o'clock tonight and he had not a damn thing to do.  
Sure he missed a couple of days at his university, so maybe picking up papers of what he missed and jot down a couple of notes wouldn't harm him. He needed to catch up to maintain his genius of a GPA. He couldn't. He couldn't afford to fuck up what he done so much to achieve, let along maintain it, so making up what he needed to was a good idea. Grades were always pretty important in the Kurosaki family.  
Putting the dishes that once held onigiri and miso soup, Ichigo dumped his plates into the sink. He washed them and put them in their rightful place before drying his hands on his sweat pants and leaned against the counter. As said before, Ichi wasn't sure what to do to kill time until then except for his plan to go the university, and he wasn't even sure that would kill enough time. But he soon batted that thought away and just said eff it. He wanted tonight to come fast so he could just get drunk or whatever the case was to stop thinking about his blue haired boyfriend and wake up tommorow with a new motive, or perhaps even a hangover. Without thinking any further ahead, Ichigo pushed himself from the counter top and went off to his room. He had already taken a shower so that was one step out of the way, so he just headed to his bed room to find some clothes decent enough to look precentible. _  
It had took Ichigo a full on 5 hours for him to fully catch up on the stuff he missed out on, like lecture notes, upcoming study ideas and strategies, etc., etc. He hadn't returned home until a little over 4:30 going on 5 o'clock not shortly from then. The teen was truly and solildly exhausted. He'd never crammed so many lessons and make up sessions into the course of five hours ever in his life and he sure as hell wasn't going to attempt to ever to ever again. Ichigo could clearly see from a mere glance at the clock that it was approximately two to three hours until the trio would be calling. Once again with a shitload of time left upon his hands with nothing to do, Ichigo thought, and thought, and thought... and nothing came to mind.  
He kicked off his shoes and placed his bag snd extras he carried on the couch he immediately saught out his living room and kitchen. It looked like it could use some cleaning, so he got right to it. _  
It was now 6:50 and Ichigo had finally finished cleaning his home. After he cleaned the kitchen and the living room, he felt the house as a whole could use some cleaning. By now the house was spotless. Clean in everyway and Ichigo was truly proud. Cleaning always helped him clear his mind, he found that out when he lived with his family and did so when Yuzu asked him to give her a hand when cleaning the house. The orangette smiled at the thought, he surely did miss his family. Sadly including "Goat face" in that category of "Family".  
_'On top to break the chain no pain, don't be afraid, boku waranai same ole' days, same ole' ways'  
_Ichigo's phone blared playing Chain by BackOn from his coat pocket. He needed not to look at the caller ID; for Renji called frequently enough for him to know the others set ringtone. Fishing his phone from out of his coat pocket, he found burrowed in the right pocket. Quickly he flipped it open just before the ringer had stopped. "Hello?"

"Berry-tan?" Ugh, it was Shinji.

"No, it's the ghost of Christmas Pass, duh it's me"

"Jus' checkin'" Shinji chuckled. "Whas' up? Ya ready?"

The orangette's eyebrows knitted together in sheer confusion. Ready? They had couldn't have been talking about him ready to go to the bar, it was only... 7:12?! No wonder they called. "Uhh, no, I did not a damn thing but clean since I got home, I smell like Pinesol and Bleach, ofcourse I'm not ready" Ichigo mumbled to the blonde on the other line as he sniffed his chemical scented clothing. He heard the blonde sigh."Well ya' needa get ready because we're like 10 minutes away" Kami he hated it when he wasn't prepared whenever he was going out with the crew. Because that's when they began to rush him. "Ah shit, alright, lemme get ready." And with that he hung up.

The music was loud. The dance floor was crowded and the aroma of sex, sweat and mixed drinks mingled with the pure oxegyen left within Ichigo's lungs. This place was ridiculous. Full on fuckery. It was so sleazy, Ichigo wasn't even sure why he came to this club anyway... oh yeah, he was forced to go.

Anyone in the right mind, or shall we say, sober mind, could see that the orangette was not enjoying himself. Not in the least. Every now and then a girl would loopyly fall all over him, breast up against his back, sluring like it was an accident when he knew damn well it wasn't. Either that, or it was some white-boy waisteddrunkard who's japanese was the worst when drunk, trying to feel him up or some shit. Which completely urked hiss nerves! Both the actions from men and woman. Yeah he was gay and didn't feel comfortable with letting a woman throw themselves at him trying to manipulate him eith their lustful gazes and scenrios, but he didn't want some dumb ass dude to try and pull that number either just because he swung that way. He was plural! Cuffed! Not-single or what ever fucking term they used to described taken! And just the thought of him being in a relationship while there anchored the feeling aggrevation and displeasure weigh more. So with a twist of his stool and a crane of his neck, he scanned the crowd that occupied the dancefloor, clearly seeing that his friends enjoying themselves, so he bothered them not. He turned his chair back around adn ordered another drink. He didn't want to be a debbie-downer and ruin all the fun forhis friends just because he wasn't having a good time, so why not get drunk off his ass tonight to drown some stress away eh?

Ordering a shot of Vodka mixed with Tequila and a dash of Pariot Bay, Ichigo started his trip down Waisted-off-my-ass Laane, full speed ahead.

Grimmjow sat in his nick-nack of a tent while sharpening his assault knife. This is the only thing he seemed to since the crew was dropped off in the middle of sand and shit in the Las Nochas enemy territory two hours ago. He hadn't really said anything to any of his fellow soilder's or soildette's except for the meager instructions when putting up the tent. Simply because he kept thinking of a certain Kurosaki. That damn orange haired college student Kurosaki. Ichigo. That boy had seemed to be the only thing on his mind was stuck on since he decided to give his blade a finer point, and sadly, that's all he could think about the whole time, besides the thoughts of why thier pilot Starrk would just drop them off in the middle of sand dunes and tell them to make shelter and he'd be back. Speaking of shelter and he's be back, it had been a full two hours since they'd been dropped off and the tent wasn't holding up well against the wind. But he had to make way with it for now he guessed. "Oi, Grimm-kitty." Ugh, Nnoitra.

Not even bothering to look up to the speaker, Grimmjow put down the rock he found to sharpen his blade, to the side and closed the assasin like switchblade in his pocket. "Whaddaya' want?" Grimmjow asked, letting irritation seep into the tone of his voice like there wasa vile vomit rising in his throat. Without looking up he could see the or rather that, feel a grin sprouting on the raven's face. "Geez so hostile, I was jus' comin' to see what you were doing. Hallibel and Illforte got a fire goin'" Nnoitra started, not really making a full statement as he took a peak behind him to make sure the two were doing as he just said, trying to see if that would egg out a sentence longer than three or four words. Yet he got nothing, and the blunette sure as hell wasn't planning to say a damn thing either. "I'll be out ina' bit." Grimmjow mumbled, hoping that would get the raven to get the hell out of his tent, it said barely above a whisper yet the raven heard and didn't leave, much to the blunette's dismay. Nnoitra was always like a itchy scab that you're not supposed to scratch, but you want to. And that's what Grimmjow wanted to do. Surprisingly, the lanky male actually went from his head poked into the tent to taking a seat in it, which put one tally of irritation on Grimmjow's mental chalk board. He looked up at the raven, who looked back at him without saying a thing, which made the situation silent and awkward which only the wind sweeping the sand could be heard. Grimmjow was going to get back to working his blade to perfection, but froze when the question that left Nnoitra's lips left.

"You thinkin' about Ichi aren't cha?"

"That's none of yer' damn business." Nnoitra was knew when the damned blunette was real sketchy about talking about the damned berry when they were seperated so he let the situation be. He got up from his spot and left the crammed tent and left to go back to his previous actions. Grimmjow was pretty happy yet shocked about the action. Happy, cause he was gone and shocked, cause the damned bastard gave up so easily.

He soon let silence take the tent. Other than the other naturely, or shall say, dusty sounds, it was quiet. He actually felt like a anp would be good for now till Starrk got back... Yeah, a nap sounded good right about now. So he slowly... slowly... slowly, let his eyes close into a more blishful-... ICHIGO! He needed to tell Ichi he was safe; write him a letter to him. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. So he did.

Pulling a pin and a peice of paper from his army green duffel bag, he folded his legs Indian Style and began to write, write, write away.

"Come on, we needa get you home!" Renji hollered over the booming music of the clubs erratic bass that was blasting some American song called liked a G6 or some shit like that. Ichigo hung limply onto his red head friend, trying to keep up right, which he was failing horribly at. "Lemme ha' jus' one more drink" Ichigo mumbled hiccuping slightly. The college student downed atleast ten shots that night, mixed with the exceptionally hard liquor and a couple beers to top that off; that leaving his mind in a fuzzy haze. Renji hated, and he meant _hated_, taking Ichigo home drunk. Yeah he was slim and all, but it was like trying to carry the weight of an adult cow when the orangette put all his weight on the red head (Not that he'd ever tell the younger that, he liked he balls thank you very much). But he really couldn't complain.

When he got Ichigo home, he handed the younger over to his father, who then said he'd make sure the college student would be fine and that he could stop by for reasurence if that would have made him feel better about the whole idea of Ichigo being drunk and dealing with a hang over in the morning. So the red head nodded. He knew Ichigo was going to have hell on earth tommorow morning.

Ichigo's POV

My head throbbed. My eyes felt heavy and painful beyond help and my throat was dry as hell. My body ached, but not for that reason. And it was, so damn bright. It was morning, I could tell. My white curtains filtering out the vivid orange and yellow; the colors made by the sun showing in stripes indicating that it was the AM, which I truely fucking hated because of how vibrant it was. Not that I hated or liked it any better any other day. The one way ticket Satan himself sent me, from hell, which we all call a hangover, is the reason I feel like my head was stampeeded by a hoard of zebras and my body hurts in all the wrong places.

I groaned rolling over. It was currently 11:23 AM. Damn, I must have over slept my usual scheudule for waking up. I really don't care though, I don't have classes today so I'm good. Perhaps I could just lie in bed since I have shit to do. Perhaps... But that was until I heard the hell ring, crushing all the thoughts or even future hopes of just being able to lounge around all day. It rung again. I really didn't want to get up, plus, whole the hell would just pop up here this early? I sure didn't give a damn though, I did not want to get up. That was until I heard footsteps began to ascend the stair case. There was no way in hell someone got in unless dad put the damn house key under the mat outside the house. If he did, I would pesonally kick his ass when he got home. I then heard the foot steps come to a hault, and it sounded like... it was... right outside my door?! Grabbing the wooden katana I kept in the coner of my room by my bed, I slowly edged toward the door. A knock sounded me which actually made me shiver, slighty nervous. I put my hand to the nob of my bedroom door and slowly turned it, peaking to see who was on the other side. Honestly, I was expecting some low class robbery with pantyhose over his head, but come to find out... it was Renji?!

"Oi, Ichigo, you're outta bed, and oh, here's your mail, you gotta letter from Grimmjow"

**Nee! How was it?! Was it good? Was it bad? Lemme know, because honetsl I put sooooo much effort into this chapter to make up for the time that I spent away not updating! Gomenasai! _ But now i have a laptop, which means, updates'll be more frequent! I hope I didn't jump from topic to topic here or I was all over the place. I just really wanted to make sure it was good. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Chapter 3 will probably be up in the next week or so, so keep up with that okay? Okay! :D **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, Ichigo, you're outta bed, and oh, here's your mail, you gotta letter from Grimmjow"

I sat there with a dumb founded expression on my face. Probably looking even dumber standing infront of my door with a wooden katana in my hand like the midiocre choice of defense would actually do damage if it weren't Renji who walked in. But suddenly I realized what this whole situation looked like right now and totally forgot about the fact of how stupid I may have looked. How the hell did Renji get the fuck in the house?! I know damn well I locked the front door... right? Atleast I think I did, but even still! Renji didn't or at least shouldn't have a key if I personally didn't give him one, but then that means-

"Renji, how the fuck did you get in my house?!"

Renji said nothing for a few moments as he munched on the Taiyaki he was currently stuffing his face to take another bite of. The damn idiot just stood there looking at me like I hadn't just asked him a question. What the hell!

Tapping my foot, I waited until the fatso stopped stuffing his face to answer my question, but when he was done licking his fingers clean and wiping the crumbs from his mouth, he just sat there and once again stared at me with a blank expression. "The door was open" The door? There was no way in hell I left the downstairs door open! But then again I take that back rememebering my uncertainty from earlier and relaxed, but tensed again. "You couldn't have rung the bell like a normal person?!" Ichigo yelled, seething just a bit. Renji seemed to completly ignore me and walked passed me to take a seat on my bed. Oh how dear I wanted to punched the dick head in the throat, but then I rememebered why he came here to begin with. "You said I got a letter from Grimmjow right?" I asked, snatching the last bit if taiyaki from Renji's hand; him cursing because that was his last one, oh well. But nonetheless he answered me, pulling the wad of mail from under his arm and searching for what belonged to me. A light bill... Cable bill... University Offers.. "Ah-ha!" I said cheerfully as I found the envelope that came from Grimmjow; his messy handwrtting being a clear indication that it was indeed from him. I heard Renji begin to talk to me again but I tuned him out as I began to rip open the cream colored envelope, trying to get to the treasure inside.

_Dear Ichi_

_Three days already, can you believe it? Yea that ain't long but _

_who gives a damn, that itself is to long away from you. (Cheesy huh?)_

I chuckled at Grimmjow's cute yet dumbass behavior. Trying to sound all cutesy and what not.

_-I miss you so damn much Ichi. I really do. I nearly cut myself while sharpening my blade_

_because you where the only one running through my mind the whole time and I wasn't_

_even paying attention to what I was doing anymore haha... but umm, if you want an update as well,_

_we already made it to Las Noches enemy grounds, and weirdly, there isn't a damn soul here it seems._

_I just hope it ain't an ambush, because the goof balls I'm stuck with will probably be the first ones shot.._

_Nahh, I'm jokin' babe. We'll be ready, and I'll return to you in one peice. And when I do.. oh Ichi do I got_

_some major Grimmy dick to put on you ;) aha Love you Ichi_

_-Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez_

I flushed at the last part of the letter. By kami he can't help but be dirty no matter the situation or place. But I mean, I guess that's what makes me love him more; which made me smile.

I hadn't realized Renji had been talking half the time either, so what ever he just asked me 'right?' about was a mystery to me, but instead I just nodded. "Uh, yeah, right" I said putting the letting back in it's envelope; feeling right after Renji pull me in for a tight hug. I was a bit startled by the action, because as said before I had no clue as to what exactly the red head was talking about! "I knew you'd agree with me Ichi!" I just nodded and threw on a smile, trying to totally play it off as if I had a single clue as in to what he was talking about. But then the hug lasted to long and I began to pry myself from the ohers grasp and went to walk over to my desk to get loose leaf peice of paper and pen to get to writting to Grimmjow.

* * *

**Ughh this chapter to me was a fail -_-. I probably had the worst writers block anyone could ever have on just one story. I am majorly sorry for taking o long to update, I was totally focused on my other fanfic site -_- T_T I'm a horrible author lol **

**Um I hope you guys atleast enjoyed this mesh I call a chapter, because the next chapter shall be better, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BAM BAM! I'M BACK! Here I am again with chapter 4 of "When That Soldier's Gone"! Yes indeed, here it is, after a mildly long wait for it! I finally got over my major writers block that's been haunting me like a major pedo for some period of time now, which is why chapter three probably sucked baby ass (at least I think so). But no matter! I've recovered from it and now I'm writing again, so enough of my rambling! **

**Disclaimer: Me- Kubo-sensei, am I you? Kubo- Last time I checked…nope. Me- Whelp, there ya' have it!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smutt, un-beta-ed, grammar mistakes, character death, male x male, language, blah, blah, blah.**

**REMEMBER, RATED M MATURE**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV **

It had been one official week since I sent out the letter to Grimmjow. Haven't got a letter in the mail since then; currently it was Thursday, so therefore saying I haven't got one on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and so on, which makes me wonder:

a) He's in battle at the moment

b) He's dead

Or

c) I wrote the wrong damn address

This to me is absolutely impossible, because I know good and well I copied the address so well you could have called it forging. Plus I was truly hoping that it wasn't b, because come on now, ones heart can only take so much, and I know for a fact that him gone plus him dying…. I didn't even want to think of that as being a possible combination; for the blunette promised me that he'd return to me in one piece, which I am looking forward to with every fiber of my being. But I try not to think about things like that, for it made me feel overly lonely at times. Like now.

So enough with that, I'm going to put a move on I guess. I got to put my game face on and start off with a good day right? I had better things to do than mope around correct? Or at least that was what my father told me when he stopped by my apartment frequently. Yet he'd never understand, no matter how I much he said he did; and I truly did appreciate Goat Faces' effort to make me feel better, but it did nothing but put a damper on my mood each time. But being the "big boy" that I am, I got over his sorry excuse for cheering up and just smiled and told him thanks like any other time.

Anyway, I was currently lying down on my plus mattress situated near the window; letting in the light breeze of autumn roll in through my slightly opened window. It felt good; kind of took my mind off the thoughts of my boyfriend as I let the feeling of relaxation overwhelm me.

I wanted to take a nap, honestly I did, but I knew for a fact I had things to do today and I wasn't just going to skip my responsibilities to get a little shut eye and think things'll be all honka-dory when I show up whenever I felt like it, because it wouldn't be. So looking to the left of my bed, I looked at the black digital clock that sat on my bedside stand that had the glowing numbers that stood for 4:32 PM, realizing that I had class for chemistry in 30 minutes, which was more than enough time for me to get dressed and make it there with a handful of minutes left to chit chat with pairs before the class actually started. But then again, even with the opportunity to go, I didn't want to. The thought of our creepy chemistry teach Mr. Kurosutchi gave me the chills all over. He had the smile of a molester and the eyes that said pedo. Literally. I actually caught him trying to feel up Rangiku once-

I shook my head stiffly, ridding my mind of all of excuses I made up in my mind of why not to go and began to shift in my bed; slightly moving my long legs to the edge of and off the side; scooting down so I was now in the sitting position on the edge of my mattress.

As soon I did so, I gave my tired limbs a thorough stretch, hearing bones crack and muscles in my arms and legs loosen greatly which made me feel a bit woozy, just slightly though. My body was still carrying the great and comforting heat from my bed which I graced happily, hoping the feeling would last at least until I made it to the bathroom where I could take a hot shower to keep up the tremendous feeling, but as soon I had situated myself with my towel over my shoulder and went to leave my bedroom to head to the bathroom, I was hit smack dab in the face with a whoosh of frigid air flowing through the hallways of my apartment and it made a shiver rack through my body.

These are one of the many times that the apartment me and Grimmjow bought that I wish we had central heating. It was cold enough to make fucking nipple cycles in here!

So without wasting time, I ran over to the shabby fire place in our medium sized living room and grabbed three pieces of small fire wood threw a bit of fluid on it and lit it with the large hand lighter that was in the stand near the fireplace.

I sat there for a moment as the wood began to crackle and the heat started to form from the small flames gathering. It felt good, so I just enjoyed it for a couple of minutes, not to long though, but just long enough to feel the flames warmth reach deep within my body.

But when I did finally get up, I realized I had wasted 10 minutes sitting there, but no biggy, I still had plenty of time to get ready.

I took a hot shower, lathered up with blueberry body wash and so and was smelling good in all. The shower was definitely refreshing, but once again being in Lala-land, I wasted another 15 minutes, and had 5 minutes to get the fuck dressed, and make it there! Oh how I hated the relaxation I was feeling when I fucking took that shower, and it was all because not only was I dazing on how good the shower felt, I had to go ahead and jerk off to some nasty thought about Grimmjow. Yeah jerking off was normal, but still, not getting any freaking sucked! Ugh! Sometimes I wonder about myself. Getting distracted so easily was surely a pain in the ass. Truly.

* * *

When I made it to the University, thankfully it being only 5 minutes away from my house, I only was about 10 minutes late. Not something to brag about but hey, at least I made it.

And as said before, as soon as I made it there, I was met with the faces of Shinji and Hisagi who immediately got me a seat to sit in and chatted me up with all types of Tea* like they were high school girls. Of course I listened though. I never got tired of listening to their endless rambling, because most of the time talking the duo brought me laughter and joy; like Grimmjow would when he came back from the army- Oh damn. I frowned out of nowhere at the thought. I just used a Grimmjow reference again didn't I?

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong?" Hisagi questioned me, snapping in front of my face. I shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking"

"About?" Asked the blonde. I really didn't want to tell them about my problems and how thinking about my boyfriend dampened my mood so; but then again, I didn't want to lie to them and tell them 'Oh nothing, it's fine', but I couldn't help it, I didn't want to be a burden and douse others in my problems, so I chose the latter to give as an answer. "Nothing really, my head just kind of hurts. Haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, but I'm fine" I laughed nervously while I threw on a smile, seeing if my acting did the job, which I know it hadn't; for the two I was conversing with knew me far too long to play dummy and not know what was wrong with me, but thank Kami they left the subject be.

I seen Shinji fix his lips to speak again, but was interrupted by an effervescent Orihime bouncing gladly over to the three of us with Uryu and Chad tagging along behind her in a slower pace. As soon as she was standing in front of me she started to rampage me with questions, which I was sort of, but then again, not ready; nonetheless, I answered them coming from all of my friends, and before we knew it, chemistry class was starting.

And just like that, Mr. Kurosutchi's class was over. As always, the damned bastard was being way too touchy feely and just a bit too happy about putting chemicals together and watching them have tiny explosions inside each of the beakers like he just discovered new life or some shit. Fucking weirdo.

Currently, I was walking home as the clock was striking something a little over 7:30 PM while the autumn breeze blew the pumpkin and ever green colored leaves across the concrete grounds of Karakura, giving the city a chill as it swept over every nick-and-cranny, making me shiver in the light jacket I was clad in. I was hoping to God that the house was warm when I got home and that I had something to eat in the fridge, for I was both hungry and cold.

* * *

On my way home, it started to rain, which I find to be total and utter bullshit as this time of year, plus, it took me about 15 minutes to reach home, so think about how happy I was when I did get in, and as said, when I did get in, it was warm as I hoped it would be; the fire in the fireplace at a dim murmur of flame as it did its job at keeping the house at cozy temperatures. As for anything, I grabbed a quick bite to eat and turned on the TV to watch a bit of whatever was on.

As well, like the sad sap I am, checked the mail before I headed to bed, hoping that maybe there would be even a stitch of mail in there, but I knew it was unlikely to happen, it was now 9:14 PM, and there is no mail man I know that runs at that time in Karakura.

As I waltzed upstairs, I thought about today and how things went, how I was actually able to forget things, forget him… well not forget him, but now think about him. I mean, it still sucked ass-cakes that I didn't get a letter from him and its Thursday already, but hey, what can I do but wait? Nothing… absolutely nothing until I get a letter in the mail from him. And as thinking that, I once again crawled into my king sized, empty bed and curled into a ball, feeling all types of despondent emotions capture my heart and crumble it like puny paper; making tears well up in my eyes as I felt the feeling of sadness, once again and cradle me to sleep as I cried thinking about a special blunette.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? :D Was it good? Well… I hope so, because I put a fucking arm and a leg into this shit okay? _ SO YOU BETTA LIKE IT! Jk Jk lol Umm, I was thinking for a while now, should I stop writing? I don't know, because lately, I haven't been getting reviews like I liked to, maybe my writing sucks, Idk _ So, you tell me, keep writing or no? :P **

**Um, anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Remember, I need you guys feed back in order to write an appropriate chapter that'll satisfy all of you kay? ^_^ **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Love ya' guys!**


	5. TEASER

**CHAPTER 5 TEASER**

_Here I was sitting at the living room; coffee table situated in front of me with the manila torn open at the top and currently reading what had just come in the mail and I got to tell you, I'm am more than what a happy person could call happy._

* * *

**Sorry about this crappy "teaser". I got exams tomorrow and I was just trying to let you guys know I didn't die or anything… lol But yeah! Here's just a very, very short teaser that break you off into chappie five of when the soldiers gone! 3 :D **

**Look forward to what's coming, because from here on, this is where the rising action starts. **


End file.
